


I have you

by StarsInCloset



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Art, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInCloset/pseuds/StarsInCloset
Summary: Leon and Krauser pr0n
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	I have you

**Author's Note:**

> A sketch I did of Leon and Krauser. I was thinking of the young/Remake Leon when I drew this.

"Come on boy scout, you love it don't you?"

"Yes...Jack...YES"

**Author's Note:**

> Might have made him too much of a twink but... he's a twink in my eyes. >\\\\\<  
> Also Krauser is a muscle tank ... perfect fit with young Leon


End file.
